And I Love You So
by haruka-kinns
Summary: song fic....After being separated for five years Yami came back to Yugi then the two confesses....Just something that goes to my mind while listening to the song.... RxR


** Haruka: Its me again....just want to put something out on my head cause it wont leave LOL other stories will be updated in time..LOL still kinda busy**

Disclaimer; Do not own the song and the character

* * *

AND I LOVE YOU SO

_And I love you so.  
The people ask me how,  
How I've lived till now.  
I tell them I don't know._

**Yami's POV**  
Its been five years, five long years since our parents tear us apart. But in that five years my life became miserable, lonely, incomplete without you. My friends Marik and Bakura once asked me how I survived living without my only life with me and my answer was simple I still lived because , " I still Love you " and someday I will find you and no one can stop us. And that day have come,Im going back in Domino for my only love "Yugi"

_I guess they understand  
How lonely life has been.  
But life began again  
The day you took my hand._

** Yugi's POV**  
Its cold here in the park very cold without my only warmth. Maybe five years have passed, and in that time my parents keep insisting that I have to forget you but I can't I just can't, then they just give up and let me go my own life,my lonely life But in this place reminds me of the time when you were here with me, the time when you comfort me in times that im sad, the way you hold my hand and drag me anywhere, when we stand in this bridge watching the sunset. I just wish that you never forget me, " I still love you Yami ". and I was shocked with a soft hand who suddenly took mine and I was overwhelmed with whom I saw

_And, yes, I know how lonely life can be.  
The shadows follow me, and the night won't set me free.  
But I don't let the evening get me down  
Now that you're around me._

**Yami's POV**  
I saw him on the very same bridge we always, stand to watch the sunset the very place Yugi love, but what makes me happier is when I heard him whisper that he still loves me. And I will not let this opportunity slip away, I immedietly took his hand and pull him softly into my arms whispering how I missed him.  
" Yugi" I whispered to him. " YAmi you-youre back " he replied with tears falling down his beautiful amethyst eyes. I wipe the tears and answered " Yugi I promised that I'll be back. in whatever means I will always be back to my heart, my only heart. " and then he smiled, God only knows how much I missed that smile that sweet innocent smile that can make anyone's heart melt, " I missed you ", "missed you more " I replied

_And you love me, too.  
Your thoughts are just for me;  
You set my spirit free.  
I'm happy that you do._

**Yugi's POV**  
I cant believe this, he is just here Yami he's really here, my heart screamed in joy as I saw him standing in front of me, I cant explain how happy i am with him, the hole that dig my heart and continued to grow within Five years of not being with him suddenly feels so whole again. I feel awakened after sleeping for eternity. And this time I wont let him go, I will never go away without him with me. Now that I am finally free there is no backing down.

The book of life is brief  
And once a page is read,  
All but love is dead.  
That is my belief.

** Normal POV**  
" Yugi I love you " Yami whispered to Yugi " I love you too " Yugi answered but continued talking " Yami I--I cant believe that you are here with me again " Yugi said sobbing " I will never leave you again Yugi I promise no one can tear us apart ever again " Yami assured Yugi "I-I just thought that you'll find someone better than me, someone richer than me---" " shhhh Yugi I will never replace you, you are the only beautiful thing in the world and I dont care about riches I just care about you" Yami said with concern then Yugi smiled and hug him. YAmi kissed him deeply with longing and Yugi gladly kissed back, happy that Yami is with him again and will be with him forever...

The two of them lived together with their parents giving up of tearing them apart and seeing that the two are so happy together, then a months after meeting again they got married and adopted their first child..

_And, yes, I know how loveless life can be.  
The shadows follow me, and the night won't set me free.  
But I don't let the evening bring me down  
Now that you're around me._

And I love you so.  
The people ask me how,  
How I've lived till now.  
I tell them, "i don'nt know."

* * *

Haruka: what do you think hmmm not so sad, this is not the actual story for the song but the original story is about Yugi losing his first husband but then meet a two new person who will add color to his life,,, so what do you think of the original one should I post it. reviews are wanted critcism is fine, flames not much they will be automatically used to cook bb-q....^_^ v Kinns 


End file.
